A Day in the Life of Bakura
by KuraMalik
Summary: Bakura gets bored...so he writes about an average day in his life...which turns into several other things...Based off of mine and L-N-C's everyday conversations...sorta...


A/N: This is based on conversations had by me and l-n-c.

Warning:randomness ahead.

Also this is supposed to be kinda like a journal...but not quite. oh and I don't own yugioh or it's characters.

* * *

A day in the life of Yami Bakura- easy enough right? Wrong.

My day starts with the nice dreams and my warm blanket wrapped around my entire body. The dreams sometimes don't make sense...well actually most times...that didn't subtract from the fact that they were good...just a bit strange. Well maybe more than just a bit...

There was one where I dreamed I was dressed as that little elf boy from the zelda games...what was his name again? Oh yeah, Link. Well anyway, I had to save the world with some people that I hated...Atemu(not to be confused with his modern self, Yami), Anzu(if I hear one more friendship lectures I will stab her...seriously), and Mai(she's too...ehhh...what would be a word to describe her "nicely" as Ryou would say...eh forget it). Long story short, it resulted in me and my green tights laughing so hard i was crying; Mai and Anzu tearing each other apart out of stupidity; and Atemu being chased by the "monster" which turned out to be a giant fluffy bunny. Most hilarious thing I've ever seen. I woke up and couldn't stop laughing.

Well after being asleep and warm, the door to my room is flung open abruptly and Anzu, Shizuka, and Honda yell for me to "wake the hell up and get out to the car" flipping on the lights. I hated being the only one in this large house with my license. Well the only one here with a car to be exact. Its a nice car too(white convertible mustang with a killer sterio). Me and Kaiba call it the Limey-mobile, go figure. Well anyway, I had to take the three idiots to school. It was a good thing Ryou decided to graduate early or else I think I would actually punch my sweet innocent hikari in the face, and that was something I really didn't plan on doing. Ever. If it weren't for the fact I would get chewed out if I didn't take them to school, I would've told them to walk. I mean they argue nonstop in the car after countless times of me yelling shut up at them. By the time I get home, I'm mostly awake. I might even play a game on my laptop before I go back to sleep...anything but solitare...that shit cheats like hell. No joke. No amount of "believing in the heart of the cards" can help you with that game even if it does exsist.

Then I crawl back under my covers and sleep for about another hour until possibly one of my best friends comes and we joke around and talk nonsense for hours. Yeah thats right. I'm talking about mister moneybags himself, Seto frickin Kaiba.

He would walk in most times still tired himself and take a quick nap in the empty space next to me. we would usually sleep for about an hour. I knew it would happen so I always have the space prepared with a blanket and a couple pillows.

When we actually do get around to hanging out it's always so much fun and hilarious. We have the most random conversations. Most times, we would look up random videos and laughing like a couple maniacs. Well, moreso than we actually do. I swear Kaiba and I should write a book with our random drabble...but thats all it would be is drabble.

Here's a thing about Mr. Moneybags you may not have known though...he's a spastic fangir-I mean boy. I will admit, I'm much of a nerd or for many things a fanboy myself, but that's beside the point. Ryou has pointed this out a few times(after which I had to threaten the poor thing).

Just between you and me, Kaiba has admitted to wanting a number of cute and adorable things, one of those things being his very own scapegoat. Yeah I know what you're thinking, "Seto Kaiba likes cute adorable things?". Well yes, yes he does. I myself do too(I actually wouldn't mind having a Kuriboh), but if you tell anyone I'll stab you...in the face...with a knife...specifically this knife. Don't even try asking Ryou about it either. No. Messing with the Hikari is not allowed. Speaking of cute adorable things, Kaiba has apparently deemed Katsuya Jounochi as "cute". Don't ask me where he gets it. I don't see it myself but oh well. Now if he were to say that about Marik we'd have issues. Not that I'm saying Marik isn't cute, because he is. He's mine though. Hear that fangirls? Now back off. Same with Jounochi says Kaiba. No stealing. That's my job. Jounochi has already been claimed by Seto as his "puppy", not physically but mentally... its the whole "ownership" concept...

Oh and also...I don't know if I should even put this in here...Seto may kick my ass later for it, but he's terrified of Pegasus. Go figure huh? I don't know why, I mean Atemu is the one who mind crushed him. It's not like Pegasus can do that either. Besides I have to put up with him in Marik's evil council of doom on a regular basis. All he can do is be extremely effeminate and gay with his Spice Girls movie...so glad I don't have to watch it like his assistants. I can't believe Seto agreed to watch it just to find out he's supposedly a "robot". Worst he can do is read what you're thinking...hmm...on second thought maybe thats why Seto's afraid of him. He can see all his thoughts about Jounochi. Besides, since I stole his millenium eye its not like he can do that anymore. Good god Seto. You'd think he'd be used to seeing Pegasus after how many times Mokuba's been kidnapped. How many times has the kid been kidnapped now? A thousand? And that's not counting the few times I took him to see what Seto would do(which wasn't much). Eventually he's gonna give up and tell him he can keep Mokuba, It's not worth it. Poor kid. You know its his own fault for being so adorable.

By the way, you ever see that Jaden Yuki kid? Yeah me either. Kaiba insists his hair looks like a Kuriboh though...if so maybe i should steal him...Then I would get my Kuriboh. Off topic-ness...gotta love it.

Apparently one of Kaiba's cards has found out how to materialize itself so that it can walk among us and be annoying as hell. How can a card get smart? I would like to know this. Stupid "Kaibaman".

The first time it happened, we were playing an innocent children's card game, when out of nowhere this ball of light exploded from Seto's deck and sat next to him. Looked almost just like him too...A little full of ourselves are we Kaiba? Just a little? Oh and you named it after yourself too. Well anyways, We both jumped out of our chairs and I proceded to "poke" the unknown "thing" with the fork I conviently had in my hand at the time. Well now the "Kaibaman" card materializes whenever he friggin wants and annoys the hell out of both of us...probably me more though. No matter how many times I threaten to tear him up he still annoys me to no end. Kaiba's even given me permission to tear him up AND burn the pieces. Still nothing. This is what Kaiba gets for his Holographic monster thing instead of going back to how it was in egypt for both of us back in the day...but how did I end up getting into this as well? Maybe I should just go back to watching Marik on his computer playing Bloodlines...at least when I make fun of it, it doesn't materialize and make fun of me instead. Though Marik doesn't get my humor at all when I do. Kaiba does...but not mister "I can wear a lavender belly shirt and get away with it". Not that I would want to wear a shirt that exposed my midriff...I don't have a tan so that wouldn't work with me. Besides, Marik looks way better in it than I ever would.

Hmm...I wonder what Ryou would say if he found out i was using his computer to write this...or what he'd say if he actually read this. I can't imagine the result. I mean, my Hikari probably wouldn't take me seriously anymore! I can't have that happen. My whole evil image would be ruined! No. Ryou must never find out. Although, now that I think about it...he might already know. AGH! Quit messing with my head Hikari! Hmm...lets dig through his computer and see whats on here...click click. Letters from home...diary(nothing I haven't already read before)...and some...ummm...O-okay...maybe this was a mistake. Nevermind. Though after this me and hikari need to "talk".

I think I'm starting to rub off on Mr. CEO of Kaibacorp here. We can even say the exact same thing at the exact same time..without even knowing it. He's saying and doing things he never used to say. So if you ever hear him say 'Good god!' or see him act like he's flipping over an imaginary table...yeah he got that from me. I'm just so imitatable. I should probably put a little disclaimer here for you oh so impressionable kids out there. Kids don't steal it's "bad". Also, flipping over imaginary tables makes you look insane, so don't do it. Oh and don't listen to Marik if he's teaching you how to read. Do not go punch innocent librarians in the face. Although that would be very funny, and I would have to watch. That would be hilarious though.

More off-topic-ness...Something I discovered about myself. I am a damned good cook(with somethings). I have to cook everyday, so I guess it kinda figures. I want more chocolate chip muffins. I should make some more. This doesn't make me less manly does it?

I wonder how mad/jealous Marik would be if he knew just how "chummy" I was with my past self, Akefia. I'm only trying to "get to know" myself...nothing wrong with that right? Well screw you...no one asked you. I mean have you seen the guy? Only he can pull off a man-skirt AND still have the greatest body ever. Good god. I'm jealous of MYSELF! Does this officially make me insane? Not that I was sane in the first place...

Kaiba refuses to let me sleep. It's four in the ra damned morning, he's playing pokemon(and getting mad at it). He needs to understand I am 3000 years old...I. Need. My. Sleep. I'm too old for this. I wanna know how we're supposed to name all these pokemon after everyone...how the hell do we find the right ones to correspond to whoever...dammit Seto...friggin pokemon nerd. He's lucky I don't fall asleep right on top of Ryou's computer.

Anyways I better end this soon before I end up rambling too much...besides I think Ryou's alarm clock is going off...who in their right mind would wake up at 4:30? Not me that's for sure...cause I'm not even asleep yet...thank you , Seto. Well to all my random fangirls(and fanboys, I know you're out there too), good night.


End file.
